That's Business
by LyttleSynyster
Summary: After Star's grandfather died a year and a half years ago he left his company to his granddaughter Star Sanders. Now she's expanding to Domino City where the Battle City Tournaments about to begin. She wins her way in the tournament by doing what she does best hacking and dueling. Seto/OC, slight Yami/OC later
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Star's POV**

"Damn I miss Cali already," I yawned looking out the window at the tall buildings of Domino City.

I'm Star Sanders I'm 17 almost 18 and CEO of Shooting for the Stars Corp., an electronic gaming company. We produce a lot of electronics and are finding ways to take games wirelessly, so the best of every country can play each other. I've been working on simple games that I know basic algorithms for, but I've wanted to take it to duel monsters with little success, meaning I need to hire better lawyers.

I saw the two stars with the double S's going through them, it's my logo. The limo stopped and the driver let me out. I thanked him politely and went inside.

"Star, there have been a few calls about meeting changes and your meeting this afternoon has to be moved up an hour," my assistant and best friend Aris said. I loved that she came her with me, so I can actually speak English to someone.

"What the hell's going on?" I asked getting aggravated, people run on my time and I don't run on anyone's.

"Apparently everyone is wanting to get an inside look at Kaiba's new contraption," she said as we entered the elevator.

"Cancel all of my morning shit and set up a meeting with Kaiba. Make the invitation sound interesting or he'll ignore it. I know, make sure to mention his new toy he's working on," I smirked.

"Which is?" Aris asked

"The duel disk, his plans leaked to me months ago and I'm wondering if he ever fixed one little, but major detail." I smirked walking into my office.

I logged into my computer and sat back waiting for the time of my meeting.

**Seto's POV**

I'm working on the last test for the duel disk and then I could announce the Battle City tournament. Only exclusive duelists were aloud in my tournament, of course I wanted the other god cards. The intercom went off interrupting my thoughts.

"Mr. Kaiba, Star Sanders would like to set up a meeting with you this morning," my assistant said.

Star Sanders, the blonde haired, blue eyed, tan skinned bimbo running one of my rival companies. I honestly can't stand the girl; she's immature and honestly has no intelligence like most Americans.

"Tell her I have no time for her." I said wanting this to end.

"She said that it was important pertaining to your duel disk sir."

I growled, I thought I had those plans locked down extremely tight. I may hate the girl, but she can hack any system with no problem.

"Fine, tell her to be here at 8am and not a second later."

**Star's POV**

"Do you ever think you over step boundaries?" Aris asked looking at me as we rode in my limo to Kaiba Corp.

I was sitting back sipping on my latte, of course she was referring to the duel disks, but I also just hacked into his computer again and found out about his little tournament. He has the final test on the duel disk this week, but I saw something missing with them that my company can help with, of course the only thing I want in return is a spot in this tournament.

"Nope never do," I smirked as she shook her head. "Plus it's easier to hack him since our companies are just down the road from each other now, instead of hacking him with a pacific ocean in the way."

"Ohh Star."

We pulled up in front of Kaiba Corp and got out. We walked into the building and up to the front desk; of course Aris took care of everything.

"Top floor Starry eyed," Aris said using my nickname.

"Thought so," I said getting in the elevator.

"All of you CEO's and top floors," she sighed shaking her head. The doors opened and there was his assistant. I feel like Aris and I are the only best friend assistant and CEO combos, but oh well.

"Star you can go in, I've got everything covered," Aris said as I nodded walking in the doors and closing them.

His office actually looks a lot like mine, except my office is decorated.

"Now what the fuck do you want?" Kaiba yelled in English, I was impressed.

His blue eyes full on glaring at me. Great it's going to take a lot of sweet talking here.

"Hi Kaiba," I said in Japanese.

"Sanders I don't have any business with you, now will you stop hacking my system and looking at my blueprints, so you can make your own. I will guarantee that I will sue you for everything you have plus more," he said angrily in Japanese.

"Calm down, you of all people should know that I keep my company and gaming systems online. I just noticed a detail you might have overlooked and that would be recording all of the duels that your duel disks are going to use. You may be using your tournament too-"

"How in the hell did you find out about the tournament?" he yelled cutting me off.

"Hello, hacker here; now be a good little boy and sit still till I'm done talking."

"You're about a half second away, before I throw you out," he growled.

"Fine, fine anyway once you go mainstream with them I noticed that you don't have a lot of space for all of the data. I'm trying to take duel monsters wirelessly, so American's can duel people all over the world for example and never have to meet. By us combining on this, both of our inventions will skyrocket helping both of us out. And by having the duels recorded anyone can go back and see strategies and combos helping everyone involved," I finished.

"And exactly what do you want if I even consider this foolish idea?" he asked glaring a little less.

"Nothing much a spot in your tournament," I shrugged.

"Really, you think you're that good that you deserve a spot in _my_ tournament," he smirked emphasizing my. I leaned in close to him and smirked.

"You of all people should know how good I am," I said before pulling away.

"Alright, I have a deal for you. If you beat my duel system with my duel disk you have a deal, otherwise deal off."

"Deal," I said as we both walked out of his office.

"Aris get my deck from the limo, I have a duel to win."


	2. Chapter 2

*******I own none of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters or the Yu-Gi-Oh. My OC's are mine though.**

Chapter 2

**Star's POV**

We went down to Kaiba's testing center, after Aris had gotten my deck.

"Hey big brother; Star, Aris it's been a long time," Mokuba said running at us full speed, before hugging us.

"It has," I laughed hugging him back.

"Mokuba, get Sanders set up. She's testing the duel disk," Kaiba said.

"Ok."

I had wireless sensors attached to me to see my vitals. They handed me a duel disk and I went into the actual testing room. Since I'd hacked Kaiba I already knew all of the rules to this new system.

"Remember our deal," was all Kaiba said over the intercom, before the robot in front of me lit up.

**Seto's POV**

"She's going to be ok, right?" Sanders assistant asked.

"She'll be fine," Mokuba assured.

The duel started and the robot went first, summoning **Vorse Raider** and playing a face down. So what if Sanders is dueling my deck for a duelist like her the robot is set on easy.

"Ok my turn, I summon **Neo the Magic Swordsman** and play two face downs ending my turn," she said smirking.

A spellcaster, I forgot I've never actually seen Sanders duel. The robot activated **Fusion Gate** and summoned another **Vorse Raider**, before attacking her swordsman.

"Back it up, I activate **Skull Dice**," she smirked; she would rely on a stupid dice card.

The dice landed on a four dropping **Vorse Raider's** attack to 1500 allowing her swordsman to easily destroy it. The robots life points dropped to 3800, before it ended the turn.

"I set one monster and change Neo to defense, ending my turn."

The robot summoned **Versago the Destroyer** and activated **Graceful Charity**. After it discarded two cards it activated **Premature Burial,** bringing back **Vorse Raider **and dropping its life points to 3000. Versago attacked her face down monster, which turned out to be **Mystical Elf** dropping its life points to 2100. I see now that she uses a spellcaster deck. Finally **Vorse Raider** destroyed her swordsman.

"Mokuba turn the duel robot to max difficulty," I said getting tired of Sanders beating my deck.

"You underestimated her, she's the champion of Southern California," her assistant said smugly.

"I set one face down and end my turn," she said drawing out attention back.

The robot sacrificed Versago and Vorse Raider summoning my **Blue Eyes White Dragon**.

"Are you crazy?" her assistant said wide eyed.

I heard Mokuba trying to calm the girl, while I watched Sanders. She wasn't scared; in fact she was smiling at the dragon. That's the first time I've ever gotten that reaction. The robot activated its face down **Mystical Space Typhoon** destroying one of her face downs. Blue Eyes destroyed her elf, while **Vorse Raider** attacked her directly dropping her to 2100.

"I summon **Gemini Elf** in attack mode and end my turn," she smirked, she's up to something I know it.

The computer attacked her elf with Blue Eyes.

"This duel is done, I activate **Ring of Destruction** and use it on the **Blue Eyes White Dragon** ending this duel in a draw," she said before Blue Eyes exploded taking both life point meters to 0.

**Star's POV**

I sighed walking back into the room. I can't believe that Kaiba actually used his deck, I mean seriously.

"So what'd you think?" I asked.

"What's your rarest card?" Kaiba asked giving me the cold stare.

"Easy," I said pulling out my deck; I pulled out my Dark Magician of Chaos showing him.

"Always taking it easy," Aris said shaking her head.

"Of course, can't let him see my whole game plan," I smirked.

"Well if I were you, I'd get that part ready and your systems ready. You have two days to have it ready and operational," Kaiba said blank of emotion as usual…unless I piss him off.

"Aris lets go, no time to waste; later Kaiba, Mokuba," I said as Aris and I left.

These next two days are going to be hell.

**Seto's POV**

"What was this deal about?" Mokuba asked as we went back up to my office.

"Sanders hacking me as usual," I said.

"She needs to make a career out of it; she's really good at it. Do you think she'll make it far in the tournament?"

"We'll see once she sees me test her part for the duel disks with Obelisk. And even if she does compete I'll beat her with ease," I smirked. Nobody can deny the power of a god.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Star's POV**

"Star, time to wake up," I heard Aris's voice echo through my office.

"No, I want to sleep," I whined pulling my blanket over my head.

"Whiny as always," I heard a deep male voice say.

"She loves to sleep and apparently she was so tired she didn't even make it to the side room."

Soon the panel of my sleep box was moved, letting the morning sun in.

"Fuck you," was my only response.

"Come on, Kaiba's here for the part for the duel disks. Its 6am, what time did you go to sleep?"

"3 hours ago and fuck you guys, we don't open for another hour," I whined trying to hide.

Unfortunately the blanket was ripped away from me by my best friend giving me no option. I rolled out of the small box and grabbed my stuffed Watapon, before walking to my side room.

My side room is basically an apartment with a bed, shower and kitchen. In my office in LA I noticed I was too tired to make to the small apartment, so I made a moveable panel in my office that opens to a bed and you can't even tell it's there.

"I'm changing, so unless you want to see something you never have, I'd stand back," I muttered walking into my closet, knowing Kaiba was in the doorway.

"Would you hurry up, I have to test your part and have it mass produced for the tournament," Kaiba said sounding irritated.

"I've already had it mass produced, that's why I was up late and installation is easy. After I get dressed we go to Kaiba Corp to test it, have your workers install them and have them all shipped out by 3 o'clock and by tomorrow afternoon all of your contestants should have one," I said pulling on black Nike basketball pants.

I quickly pulled on an Under Armor white long sleeved shirt. I walked out of my closet taking the hair bow from Aris and put my hair back.

"It's seems as if you function better under no sleep. Something logical actually came out of your mouth, but I guess there's a first time for everything," Kaiba said smirking.

"Keep talking I'm not nearly awake enough for my conscious to stop me from punching you in that pretty face of yours," I muttered walking over to the Keurig, my life force.

After about four cups of coffee and more arguing I was driving in my Dodge Charger behind Kaiba's limo to Kaiba Corp. Aris stayed back, so she could run the company, while I'm gone. I pulled in behind Kaiba's limo, I love driving more than riding. I got out of the car grabbing my briefcase with the parts in it. I waited for Kaiba as someone came and took my car.

"Uhh."

"They're parking it for you dumbass. I swear do you have a brain," he glared at me.

"I'm not used to that, so shut the fuck up," I glared at him.

Why do I even try with him, he's a jackass. I followed him in and down to his lab. I opened my briefcase and took out one of the small parts and showed his tech how to install it.

"Kaiba, I've also uploaded the storage space of my company to your computers. so that monitoring for illegal duels will be easier. You'll always have access to these files," I said as he nodded it.

"Run the duel simulation Mokuba," was all he said going in.

I could tell Mokuba was scared about something, but I was clueless. I watched the duel unfold in front of me. Kaiba was staring down at his own Blue Eye's and he doesn't care.

"Mokuba what's he doing?" I asked.

"You're about to see," was all he said.

"I summon Obelisk the Tormentor," he shouted as my eyes widened. A giant blue monster appeared on the field. Kaiba sacrificed two more monsters and it had infinite attack.

"Mokuba, what is that?" I asked.

"It's one of the three Egyptian God Cards." It all makes since, this tournament not for publicity; he wants all of the cards.

I smirked; he's not the only one going after them. After everything had calmed down Kaiba came back in.

"Enjoy the show?" he asked smirking. "Amazingly your part isn't as shitty as it seems."

"Glad you have a free way to find your god cards, but remember I'll know where to look too," I smirked.

"Ohh please like your mediocre deck could beat any one, especially a god card."

"I have secrets that you obviously don't know or you-," I was trying to finish my sentence when my cell phone rang. I looked at the screen it was Aris, so it was important.

"Hey Air what's up?" I said in english.

"Uhh a museum curator wants to see you asap. I'll send you the GPS coordinates so you can drive. Ohh and the part is fully functional. we have all of the data of the test duel Kaiba just had. What's Obelisk the Tormentor?" she said filling me in.

"Ok thanks and I'll explain when I get back," I said hanging up. "As much as I love our arguments, duty calls. We'll be in touch, Bye Mokuba. Kaiba make sure your ego doesn't swell too much ok, because it would just hurt me to see you be a sore loser," I smirked before running out, before anything was thrown.

**Mokuba's POV**

Star knows how to make Seto mad that's for sure. I was looking at the statistics for Obelisk, while my brother was seething in rage. Star is the only person that gets under his skin this bad. Jounouchi annoys my brother, but Seto knows what to say to send Jou into a rage. Yugi is my brother's rival, so they have a common respect for one another. Star is my brother's business rival and partner now, she's the only person I know that can compete with him intellectually which is why it's hard for him to get under her skin.

"Do you have the numbers?" Seto asked me, I nodded.


End file.
